Advice from a High King
by Nyla Evergale
Summary: What happens when Aragorn gets advice from a certain High King? Find out!


**I own nothing. All characters and rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien and C.S. Lewis. BTW this is my first fan fiction, so please review.**

Peter was busy talking to King Frank about Narnia when Aslan approached them. Both men kneeled on one knee and rose when Aslan told them to rise.

"Rise, Peter and Frank, Adam's Sons," he said.

"Hello, Aslan," both men said in unison.

"Hello, my sons." He responded. "Peter, I have a task for you. Come, we must hurry."

"Okay." Peter said. He quickly said good bye to King Frank and left to follow Aslan. They walked in silence as they made their way down the grassy slopes. Peter has spent nearly two years in the new Narnia where he was reunited with all of his friends that had died before him.

"How can I help?" he asked when they arrived at a small pond.

"There is a King in need of help."

"He needs help? What kind of help?" Peter asked.

"He is beginning his reign over his kingdom, but he has doubts. I want you to talk to him and help him overcome his doubts." Aslan said coolly.

"I will do my best. Where is the King I must help?" asked Peter. He knew all the Kings of Narnia and of her neighboring countries. He also knew a bit about the leaders in his world, but not of a King.

As if reading his thoughts, Aslan answered, "He is not of Narnia or of your world. He is of a world similar and different to Narnia. It's called Middle earth. His kingdom is the greatest of all men, Gondor. His world just came from a war and still bears some scars. His name is Aragorn and he is the rightful ruler of Gondor, but he used to have some doubts of his birth right and still has some doubts."

"A kingdom full of men, huh? Well, I hope he isn't too stubborn." Said Peter with a grin.

Aslan chuckled and said, "Do not worry. He is reasonable and not too stubborn. He will listen to you, but he might not trust you at first."

"Okay," said Peter. "Is there anything else I should know before embarking on this task?"

"Not much, my son," Aslan said. "They know me by another name, one you will have to figure out. His world is inhabited with dwarves, elves and hobbits there."

"Elves? As in the elves that work for Father Christmas? They're real?" asked Peter with wide eyes.

"Yes, elves are real, but you will have to see if they are what you think they are. Come, it is time for you to go on and help the King."

"Of course," Peter said. He was filled with excitement of visiting another world in which elves were real. _Wait, did he say there were other creatures too?_ He thought, _Hobbits, I think he said. I wonder what they are._

"Step into the pond and you will find yourself in the garden of his castle." Aslan said as he motioned to the pond.

Peter nodded and stepped into the pond. He didn't feel wet, even though he was in the pond. _This must be how Professor Kirke felt like when he used the pools to travel from world to world_, he thought. Then after a few moments, he started to swim upwards. There was a blinding white light and as he stepped out, it dimmed. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he found himself in at the edge of a small garden. He looked over the edge and felt his stomach drop. Below him were levels filled with houses and to the horizon were wide open plains. To the east, however, were black clouds around a small mound of rocks. _I wonder what that is_, he thought. _I guess I should find this King before anything else_. But he was interrupted from his thoughts when a voice spoke.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

Peter turned around and found himself facing a mad about thirty years of age with long black hair that ended above his shoulders. He was dressed in a tunic with a white tree on it, black leggings and brown boots. He held a sword in his hands and looked like he was ready to attack, but he didn't. Peter raised his hands to show he was harmless.

"I am High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia," he answered. "I do not know how I got here. All I know is that I was sent here to help a King in need of help. But, who are _you_?"

The man lowered his sword and responded, "I am King Estel of Gondor. I have never heard of Narnia. Where is this 'Narnia'?"

"Oh, you see, I come from a different world. But I'm looking for Aragorn. Aslan said he was the King of Gondor."

"Who is Aslan?" asked the King with his eyebrows furrowed.

"He's the Son of the Emperor-over-the-Sea and High King over all High Kings of Narnia. So I rule under him." Peter answered.

The King nodded and sheathed his sword. "You said you were looking for Aragorn, is that right?"

Peter nodded.

The King chuckled and said, "My name is Estel to the elves, but to men I'm known as Aragorn, or Strider."

Peter immediately bowed his head. "I see. You go by different names. Aslan does too. He said you needed my help, so here I am."

"Thank you, your Highness," said Aragorn, "but I do not need help."

Peter narrowed his eyes and said in his High King voice, "Do not try to deny it. Aslan said you doubted yourself. If you doubt yourself, then your enemies shall see it and use it against you."

"I may doubt myself from time to time, but it is not of your concern." Aragorn said defensibly.

"Yes it is," said Peter. He then sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He continued, but he softened his voice. "I once doubted myself. I will help you through it. I know you just met me, but you have to trust me."

Aragorn thought about it for some time, but in the end he decided to hear him out. "Okay, I will listen to your advice."

Peter smiled at his minor victory. He knew how hard it was to convince someone to do something. "Good. Come, we should speak somewhere else."

"Why?" Aragorn asked. He thought the garden was a good spot to speak in since there was hardly anyone there.

"I feel a bit sick standing so near the edge," Peter said as he glanced down.

Aragorn grinned and led him towards the castle. When they entered it Peter's eyes were wide with amazement. The castle was made of white marble and the floors were a glossy black. On the walls were banners with images of what he assumed were to be of the country's past.

"Your castle is beautiful, King Aragorn," said Peter in awe.

"Please, just Aragorn, King Peter," he said.

"Only if you just call me Peter." He responded.

"Where do we start?" asked Aragorn.

Peter was stumped. He didn't know how to help the King. But then a thought occurred to him.

"Let me tell you of how I became King, it might help," he said.

Aragorn nodded and led him to the library. Once they were seated, he motioned for Peter to begin.

"My baby sister, Lucy, was the one who first found Narnia." He started. "We weren't originally of Narnia, we were of another world. We were in the home of an old professor because our home was being attacked. One day we were playing a game when Lucy went into a room with a wardrobe in it. She walked into the wardrobe and moved to the back, but instead of going to the back of it, she walked into a forest. There she met a faun, which is half man, half goat. He took her home and later revealed he wanted to kidnap her and take her to the White Witch, the so called Queen of Narnia. She was a truly horrid person. For a hundred years, she made it so that it was always winter in Christmas. She also turned her enemies into stone. Anyways, he decided to let her go and he took her back to where he found her. She came back to our world and tried to tell us that she found a world in the wardrobe." He looked down and continued, "We didn't believe her. Later that day she went back, this time my little brother, Edmund, followed her. He lost her once he followed her in and met the Witch. He ate some of her food, which was enchanted, and told him false lies about her making him the King of Narnia and making us his servants. He fell for it. She told him this was only possible if he brought us to her. She wanted this because of an old prophecy: '_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil times will be over and done_.' Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve are what Narnians call human men and women. Cair Paravel was the castle that contained four thrones, one of which we would sit on. The prophecy meant that when two Sons of Adams and two Daughters of Eve sit on the thrones in the castle, the Witch would die and we would restore peace to Narnia. That meant Edmund, Lucy, Susan, my other younger sister and I were to defeat the Witch and become the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Well, when Edmund came back with Lucy, he lied about going to Narnia. The next day we were playing outside when we broke a window. We went inside and as soon as we heard footsteps, we hid. Edmund led us to the wardrobe. We all stepped in. When we came into the forest, we found out Edmund lied and I made him apologize. Lucy suggested that we go with her to Mr. Tumnus', the faun she met, home. We followed her, but when we arrived we saw that Witch got there first. They took him for helping Lucy escape. We heard a sound and went outside. There was a robin outside and we followed it. In Narnia, by the way, there are talking animals. We then met a beaver that led us to his home. There we found out about the prophecy. Susan and I told them we had to leave, but Lucy didn't want to go. She wanted to help Mr. Tumnus. We turned to Edmund and saw he was gone. He went to the Witch. He arrived at her castle, which was not Cair Paravel. She imprisoned him for not bringing us to her. He told her where we were and she sent a pack of wolves after us. We managed to escape and made our way to Aslan to see if he could help us free Edmund. We traveled and the next day, we encountered Father Christmas. In our world he is known for giving gifts for good kids. He gave Lucy a dagger and a cordial filled with juice that could cure almost any injury and disease. He gave Susan a bow and quiver full of arrows along with a horn that, when blown, could summon help. He gave me a shield and sword. But he had to go, so he left. We were crossing a frozen river when the wolves caught up to us. We were surrounded and the river was melting. Father Christmas told us that we were giving the Narnians hope and that we were breaking the Witch's hold over Narnia. The river melted and I struck my sword to the ice to keep from drowning. After we got out of the river, we made to Aslan's camp. Soon after we arrived, the girls were playing near a little stream and the wolves attacked them. I killed the leader and was knighted while some of the Narnians followed the other to find Edmund. The next day he came back and we all forgave him. Afterwards the Witch arrived and claimed she had a right to kill him because he was a traitor. Aslan told her to go with him and they spoke. Later that night he left the camp and the girls followed him. They saw he was going to Witch because he gave himself over to her to save Edmund's life. She killed him on the Stone Table, where the traitor is supposed to die, and left to prepare for battle. We woke and found him gone, which meant I would have to lead the Narnians to battle. We met them in battle and saw we were outnumbered. We fought her and then Edmund rushed at her and destroyed her wand. But she stabbed him. I saw this and killed my opponent and started to battle the Witch. She pinned me down and was about to kill me when a miracle happened. Turns out you can't kill an innocent person on the Stone Table. So he came back to life and with the girls, the Witch's castle and revived all the statues, including Mr., Tumnus. They helped us defeat her and we won the war. Then we remembered Edmund and went to his side. Lucy used her cordial on him and for a moment it didn't work, but he woke up. Then we went to Cair Paravel and were crowned the Kings and Queens. Lucy was eight, Edmund nine, Susan twelve and I was thirteen. After fifteen years of peace, we went hunting for a white stag. We accidently went back to our world and were turned back to kids."

Aragorn was silent as he let the information sink in. _They were only children when they became Kings and Queens while I was 87, _he thought, _He even went to war at such a young age._

"Aragorn," said Peter. "I know how it feels to be King. People look at you to make sure everything is fine. And you want to give them peace, especially after going through hard times. I know the pressure of it all, and sometimes you feel as if it were all a mistake. That you weren't meant to be King."

"Yes, that is how I feel," Aragorn said. "My wife, Arwen, gave up her immortality to become my wife. And I have to bring peace between my people and the other free people. It is a lot of work and sometimes I feel, alone."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," said Peter with a laugh. "I had to worry about remaking alliances and keeping my loved ones safe. But we weren't alone, and neither are you. Our friends were there to help us when we needed them. You have friends that will help you when you ask them, don't you?"

Aragorn smiled fondly as he remembered all his friends that would be happy to help him. "Yes, I do."

"Then ask for help when you need it," said Peter. "You don't strike me as very stubborn. But even if you are, stubborn people usually ask for help in the end."

"Thank you, Peter," said Aragorn as he stood. He bowed his head to Peter and continued, "Narnia is lucky to have such a wise ruler as yourself."

Peter blushed slightly and said, "Well, I had very good teachers. I feel as if I'm being called home. My task must be done."

Aragorn couldn't help but frown a little. "Will I ever see you again? I'd love for you to meet my wife and friends."

"Perhaps one day, friend," he said, "In the meantime, remember what we talked about."

"Of course," said Aragorn. "Good bye."

"Good bye, Aragorn."

And with that the High King disappeared. Aragorn wondered if he had only dreamt of his meeting with Peter, but he heard a voice in his head: _Remember what we talked about_. Aragorn stopped doubting himself and asked his friends for help whenever he needed it. But he never forgot the golden haired King of which had a conversation with. He told them all of him, and he always wondered: _When shall we meet again?_ I can safely say they met again, but that is a different story.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if the characters aren't good.**


End file.
